Love In the Kingdom of Spades
by Nami92
Summary: The story of the love between the King and Queen of Spades. (better than it sounds. Rating my change later. It's sad at first, but there are funny parts and romance and all that jazz.) (Some chapters based on various fanarts.)
1. Chapter 1

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN HETALIA OR ANY OF THE CHARACTERS ECT!**

**Now that's out of the way, this is AU Cardverse Hetalia. Human names used. This is USUK, don't like it, then don't read. Also, it is sad, but it will have some funny parts and romance and all that jazz.**

The sunlight shined and reflected off the tall royal blue towers of the Palace of Spades. This would normally be a happy sight in the kingdom, but not today. The Queen of Spades was dead and today was the day the people would bid him their final farwells. No one was more at loss by the death other than the king, Alfred.

The King of Spades was given the condolences of the people and members of the court, even the other royal families of the four Cardverse Kingdoms were in attendence. The Jack of Spades stood beside the king, "They are going to bring him out soon, if you would like a few moments, I will stand in your place, aru."

The king shook his head, he had not spoken a single word, he did not weep, nor show any emotions in his expression. It was strongly believed that any show of despair was a sign of weakness, and Alfred refused to stain the nobility of the Kingdom of Spades. He joined the others around the open casket. They lifted it up, the kings holding one side and the jacks holding the other as the procession was lead by the queens. The Jack of Hearts weeped alongside the Jack of Spades. Kiku, the Queen of Hearts, and Francis, the King of Diamonds, were also holding back tears.

The casket was set afloat in the water and began to drift away, the others backed away and watched as Alfred followed alongside his lover as far as he could. "You look beautiful, as always," he sighed, "It's a nice day too, just like our wedding day." The king caressed the queen's face, "I miss you, love, but now you're free, you don't have to suffer anymore. I only wish that it could have ended differently, that you could be here, even if that would mean switching places with you, I would do it," he paused, "If only I could have saved you, and been your hero again..."

**Please reviews and I will try to update often. Thank you! ^^**


	2. Chapter 2

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN HETALIA ANY OF THE CHARACTERS ECT!**

**I know the last chapter was sad, but I promise this one is happier, telling the story of how they met. I changed age difference because it's AU and I can do that. ^^ Arthur is 13 and Alfred and Matthew are 12. Please review, thank you for reading. ^^**

It was a cloudless summer night in the Kingdom of Spades. It was a celebration of the end of war against the Kingdom of Clubs. The thirteen year old Arthur Kirkland was tending the tea booth for the shop his family owned. He was very bored and watched with envy at the people in the street joyfully dancing to the music being played. Instead of being able to join them, he was stuck tending to the booth, with only his own cup of tea for any sort of comfort. The celebration was the most extravagant the kingdom had in centuries, and Arthur was missing out. Even the royal family was in attendence, who rarely presented themselves in public due to the fear of assassins. Arthur would have bragging rights to catch even a glimse of the widowed queen or her twin sons, for the oldest she was ruling for as a regent.

Business was slow for Arthur. People drink tea when they are calm, not excited and partying. He had brought that up before, but his family insisted that having a booth at the celebration would bring in a lot of money. So he sat there with his head down.

"Hi!" Arthur quickly lifted up his head in surprise to see two boys a bit younger than himself standing there. In the process of getting up Arthur had accidently spilled his tea getting a little on the shirt of the boy who had greeted him. With wide eyes he frantically apologized handing him a wet towel. The boy laughed taking the towel using it to wipe the spot on his shirt. "Thanks, but really, don't worry about it."

Arthur was still panicing, "Can I get you a cup of tea? Free of charge, of course."

The other shook his head, "No thanks, I don't like tea, but you have tea bisciuts, I'll have a few... and I guess a cup of tea for my brother," he said motioning towards the other boy holding a small white bear in his arms. Arthur served them and the two of them sat at the counter enjoying their refreshments. "So," the boy with the cowlick started, "You have a name?"

The blond looked back up at him, slightly confused, but answered, "Arthur, and you are?"

"Alfred," he smiled warmly.

The quiet boy tapped the boy now known as Alfred on the shoulder, "Brother, mother will be wondering where we went off to..."

Alfred nodded, dropping a coin into the tip box. Arthur was again confused, as the other seemed to notice, "Call it for being beautiful. See you around!" With that the two brothers disappeared into the crowd.


	3. Chapter 3

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN HETALIA ANY OF THE CHARACTERS ECT**

Arthur stood alone in front of the Palace of Spades, he had recieved an order for him to report to the palace immediately, by orders of the prince. After showing the order to the gaurds he was escorted into a large room and told to wait. Arthur didn't mind, he was used to being alone, being left to tend the tea shop often by himself.

The room was extravagant, and decorated with only the finest materials that the Kingdom of Spades had to offer. The blond rolled his eyes, the royal family was so spoiled. This was only on of many rooms in the palace, and the room itself was larger than Arthur's entire house. The floor was tiled black and white, the windows were covered with deep blue curtains studded with precious stones. Chairs covered with velvet cushions were around the room, the walls were painted a royal purple and covered with portraits of current members of the royal household.

Arthur was so preoccupied admiring the room, he did not notice the taller boy enter the room behind him. The blond turned around to see Alfred, not only that, but Alfred was wearing a crown! Alfred was a /prince/, and also the future King of Spades!

Alfred explained to Arthur that he was bored playing with his brother and needed someone else to be his friend and called for him to be found and brought to the palace. Arthur would live in the palace from now on and act as a companion to the prince.

**I know this chapter was short and all, but I promise the story is gonna get better. Please review and thanks for reading! ^^**


	4. Chapter 4

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN HETALIA ANY OF THE CHARACTERS ECT!**

The days turned into weeks, which turned to months, then to years. Arthur stayed, and eventually the palace became his home. He spent a lot of his time studying in the library, when Alfred was finished with his lessons they were able to spend time together. Over the years the bond between them seemed to grow stronger than that of friendship. Some nights they would sneak off together into the palace gardens and fall asleep both resting their head on the other's shoulder. Although sometimes they would argue and tease one another their love was real and it was strong. There was one problem. Alfred's eighteenth birthday was on the way.

Under the terms of Alfred's mother ruling as a regent, she would rule until Alfred's eighteenth birthday, when he would be old enough to assume the title of King of Spades; however, before then he would have to find himself a Queen of Spades.

Alfred and Arthur were forced to spend less and less time together. Each night after supper, Alfred was presented to eligible women from all over the kingdom. Although Arthur had been told by Alfred many times that he was not interested in any of them, he still was jealous.

Alfred sat there, arms and legs crossed. He leaned his head to the side hoping that this torture would end soon. He wasn't interested in any of the women that introduced themselves, not one of them. There was only one person he loved, one person he wanted to be with, one person he wanted as his queen, and that person was Arthur Kirkland.

The Jack of Spades stood beside the prince announcing the last woman Alfred would meet for the day, "Madeline Bonnefoy..." The dark haired young girl bowed and quietly left the room, and the doors were closed behind her. "Prince, you may go, aru."

Alfred smiled and hurried out into the garden. Tonight was the night.

The two of them met in the garden for the first time in months. Arthur waited on the stone bench reading a book he found in the library. After awhile Alfred joined him. "How did it go today?" Arthur asked.

"Nothing," the taller male replied.

Arthur went back to his book, "You're running out of time."

"I know, but like I've told you, none of them interest me."

Arthur looked up at him again, "You're going to have to decide soon, you need to have a queen to become the king."

"Actually, that's what I wanted to talk to you about," Alfred took his lover's hand, Arthur was caught off guard at first, but was calm when his emerald eye stared into the prince's saphire ones. The book dropped to the ground. "Arthur, I want you to be my Queen of Spades."

Both Alfred and Arthur were petrified, neither one knowing what to say next. The awkward silence continued until Arthur finally responded, "M-me? Queen of Spades?"

Alfred nodded, "Arthur I love you, I want us to be together, I want to rule with the person I love, so Arthur, will you marry me?"

Again, silence. It wasn't until Alfred tightened his grip on Arthur's hand that he even blinked his eyes.

Alfred sighed, "I'm sorry if this is too soon, I understand if you're not ready to-"

The prince was silenced by his lover's index finger touching his lips, "Yes," he answered.

It took a few moments for Alfred to comprehend what the other had just said, but once he did he flashed Arthur a huge grin. "I promise," he started, "You will be happy!" He took the blond into his arms and into a passionate kiss.

**Thank you for reading! **

**Btw, Madeline Bonnefoy is supposed to be Seychelles.**

**Please Review!**


	5. Chapter 5

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN HETALIA ANY OF THE CHARACTERS ECT! **

**This chapter will be short, but the next one will be longer. They're getting married and crowned the King and Queen of Spades! 3**

The sunlight shined and reflected off the tall royal blue towers of the Palace of Spades. This was a happy day for the entire kingdom, the day that the young prince, Alfred, would get married, and be crowned the King of Spades. With him, Arthur Kirkland would become his husband, and the Queen of Spades. The celebration six years before after the end of the war with the Kingdom of Clubs would be no comparison to the celebration after the wedding.

Inside the palace, the prince kneeled before the Jack of Spades. Everyone was silent as the young man was crowned King of Spades. The crowd applauded as Alfred stood tall presenting himself to the people. Once the crowd quieted down the Jack lifted the second crown, this time above Arthur's head, then lowed it, and Arthur Kirkland was crowned the Queen of Spades.

The king and queen joined hands. Alfred smiled and wispered in his husband's ear, "You look beautiful." Arthur blushed. The other gave a small chuckle as he pulled the smaller male closer into a gentle kiss. The light of the sun shined through the blue stain glass window, like the lights of Heaven shining down on the two lovers. The Kingdom of Spades had its new king and queen.


	6. Chapter 6

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN HETALIA ANY OF THE CHARACTERS ECT!**

**So, the first few chapters were more of an introduction, starting this chapter is the real plot and drama to the story, and as promised, it is longer. ^^**

Arthur was awakened by a warm ray of sunlight shining into his face. His eyes opened and he found himself in the warm embrace of his lover. Arthur smiled snuggling closer into the king's bare chest, which woke him up. Alfred yawned stretching his arms to both sides, the queen moving his head to avoid being hit. He groaned in annoyance.

Alfred smiled, again hugging his newly-wed husband, "I'm sorry Arthy!"

Arthur rolled his eyes, "I've told you not to call me tha-" his annoyance was instantly forgotten as the king captured his lips in his own.

The two parted for air, Alfred smiled down at his queen, "I have something for you." The taller man jumped down from the bed to his feet and headed towards the wardrobe on the opposite side of the room. He opened the doors and removed two sets of clothing. Alfred pushed his glasses on, Arthur sat up in the bed, still a bit sore from the previous night's "activities". One of the oufits was tossed onto Arthur's lap, "This one is yours," said the king, as he dressed himself. He wore a white dress shirt with a black tie, a deep blue vest, brown trousers, and a long light blue overcoat with buttons in the shape of spades. His feet were covered with black dress shoes.

Arthur also dressed himself. He wore a dress shirt tied with a bow in the front, a light blue vest matching the color of Alfred's overcoat, brown trousers, covered with a long overcoat color matching that of the king's vest with spades along the back hem. His feet protected by black boots, and a small top hat that stayed on the top left of his head. Alfred smiled, "It suits you well, love."

The two of them hugged, but were startled by a knock on the door, "Excuse me, aru, but may I enter?"

"Come in, Yao," Alfred called out.

The Jack of Spades entered the bed chamber. He was followed by a maid who placed a tray on the end table with two bowls of oatmeal. She then exited the room. "You must eat quickly, aru," said the Jack, "You have many royal duties as the King and Queen of Spades."

Alfred looked down at his oatmeal while Arthur nodded and quietly began eating. The younger man pouted, "Oatmeal? I was hoping for eggs and bacon..." he said, disappointment obvious in his tone, "And royal duties?! We just got married yesterday! Can't we have some time to-?!"

"Alfred," the queen interupted in his calm tone of voice, "Our duties as the King and Queen of Spades come first. We will have time together later."

The blue-eyed male continued to pout, but he did eat.

Once they finished, the Jack led them out of the room and down a few long confusing halls of the palace of which Arthur had never been down before. Like most of the rooms in the palace, the walls were painted a light purple, covered with portraits of past rulers of the kingdom and floors tiled with black and white.

They finally stopped at a dead end, Arthur at first thought that they must have gone the wrong way, but he realized that was not the case when he saw Yao placing his hand on the wall, and the entire wall began to move! The wall began to move on its own! This was the secret entrance to the palace's tallest tower! The stairwell was revealed, and Yao led them up to the top of the tower. The roof had windows of dark blue stain glass like a few other rooms in the palace, giving the illusion that the room itself was mystical, except that was true of this room. on the wall hung two large gold pocket watches, one round, and the other in the shape of a spade.

The Jack handed the round one to Arthur and the spade shaped one to Alfred, "These hold the true power of the Kingdom of Spades," he said. "You will now have the power to see through time, and under some circumstances, bend it to your will. This power has been trusted to the Kings and Queens of Spades for countless generations. This is no power to be taken lightly, you must both use it wisely." The long haired man turned around to leave, as he started for the door he said, "However, the power of the clock cannot be used to change time to save yourself from harm, only others."

**So... Yeah... Start of the plot... Please Review. Thank you for reading! ^^**


	7. Chapter 7

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN HETALIA ANY OF THE CHARACTERS ECT!**

**I'm just going to say first that there is still a lot more of the story to go, so no, this is not near the end of the story. Thank you. ^^**

The queen walked his husband out to the main door of the palace where several gaurds on horses were waiting for him, along with Alfred's dark brown stallion, Duke. Arthur sighed, "I don't understand why I cannot go with you," he looked up at the other's face again, "The King of Diamonds said that I should come along as well."

The King of Spades firmly shook his head, "I can't trust Francis to keep his hands to himself, especially around you, my love." He placed a comforting hand on Arthur's shoulder, "It's best if you stay. I will return as soon as I am able." The smaller man looked back to the ground. Alfred gave him a gentle kiss on the top of his head and touched their foreheads together, both staring into one another's eyes," I promise, when I return I will arrange for us to have some time alone, just the two of us."

The pair separated. The king mounted himself on the back of his horse, he winked at the queen, and they raced away for the Kingdom of Diamonds. Arthur stared in the direction they had gone a few moments after they had disappeared from his sight. He already missed his love.

It had been three weeks since the king had departed for the Kingdom of Diamonds, and Arthur had not left the palace since then. Alfred didn't like when his husband went around the kingdom on his own, as he had grown up constantly in fear of assassins who would be out to kill him, or anyone important to him.

Arthur did not take kindly to anyone placing restrictions on him, especially now since he was the Queen of Spades. He hadn't left the palace as Alfred wanted for this long out of love, but he couldn't take it anymore! He had to go outside, even for a short time or else he would certainly succumb to cabin fever!

The queen ran his finger through his hair in frustration, he could not stand being inside any longer! He called to a maid to bring him his coat. As he continued down the main staircase towards the exit the maid caught up to him handing him his coat. "My Queen! she started, "I beg your pardon, but the king would be concerned for your safety, he wishes that you remain inside the palace." Arthur walked ahead of her again, "I can take care of myself," he closed the door behind him.

Arthur went riding on his white horse down the long roads connecting the cities and towns in the kingdom. This was what he had been missing, he hadn't felt so free since before he was ever called to the palace, before he ever met Alfred. Of course he was happy with his life and his marraige, but he did need some time to himself, and this was it.

Arthur entered a road going into the forest, the next town was not far, so after he and his horse, Stella, reached the town they would return back to the palace. They stopped for a moment, Arthur sipping some water from his canteen. He then saw something quickly fly in front of his face. Looking to his right, his eyes widened seeing and arrow in the trunk of a tree. It was an ambush! Before Arthur had a chance to defend himself, ropes were latched onto both him and Stella, then they were both pulled to the green-eyed man struggled in hopes of freeing himself, but to no avail. He was suddenly grabbed from behind, the person's hand covering his nose and mouth.

He could hear a sinister laugh, "We've got him! We've got the Queen of Spades!" Arthur's body went limp as he passed out, everything going black.

**Cliff hanger! Please review! I will update very soon, thank you for reading! ^^**


	8. Chapter 8

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN HETALIA OR ANY OF THE CHARACTERS ECT!**

**Sorry for the cliff hanger, here's the next chapter. Also, I would like to thank everyone of my readers, you've really motivated me to keep working on this story. I know I'm not really one of the best writers, and the feedback and interest makes me really happy. Thank you again, and please review! ^^**

Arthur awoke lying on his side on the forest floor, a small campfire before him. He looked to see his wrists and ankles bound tightly together by rope. Somehow he managed to sit himself up, seeing Stella tied to a nearby tree. His captors sat around another larger campfire discussing what they should do with him.

"We should send a ransom note," one said, "Just imagine what the Spades will pay us for the safe return of their beloved queen!"

"No," said another, "The King of Spades would never give in to a request like that, he has too much pride."

A third added, "He would have the military of all four kingdoms after us!"

As his captors argued, Arhtur inched himself quietly towards Stella. She was about to make a noise, but the look on his face seemed to stop her. With his bound hands he barely managed to grab his dagger, cutting the ropes that kept her to the tree. She ran off into the forest. Unfortunately, before Arthur could free himself, his kidnappers grabbed his wrists, dragging him back to his spot, the dagger falling to the ground.

"So it is true what we have heard," the third one laughed, "The Queen of Spades is a sneaky one! You are quite good, Queen, you nearly escaped, but you will regret it!" He punched the queen's face. The blond was slammed to the ground, blood dripping down from his lip.

Arthur breathed, "W-who the hell are you?!"

He laughed again, "We have no name! We are those who have been banished from the four kingdoms, even the jokers are ignorant of our existance!" He grabbed Arthur by the shirt, "Which is why no one will know what happened to you! You have tried to escape, so now you must be punished!" The man paused for a moment, "You will soon find out, that our power is more than just physical strength, and now we will show you what happens when you mess with us."

Alfred urged his horse to run faster, "Hurry! I want to see my Arthy!" At last theu arrived, the palace gates covered in the design of spades opened letting them in. The king hopped off his horse racing to the entrance where the Jack of Spades was waiting to greet him, but where was the queen? Alfred stopped in front of him, still with a smile on his face.

The other man bowed, "Welcome home, my King, I trust your journey to the Kingdom of Diamonds went well?"

"It was Fine. Where is Arthur?" He looked around, hoping to see his husband somewhere, but he did not.

Yao tilted his head, looking down to the ground, "The queen... is... missing..."

All the color and joy instantly disappeared from Alfred's face, "What?!"

The Jack suddenly expressed his feelings of worry, "We have sent search parties, but none of them have yet been successful, there is no sign of him!"

The king clenched his fists tightly, "How long?!"

"Two days, but my King, we are doing everything we can to find him!"

Suddenly the galloping if a horse was heard from behind. It was Stella! She still had the rope tied to her. She neighed loudly as if she was trying to tell them something urgent. Alfred nodded and climbed onto her back, tightly gripping the reins. The king called to the men who had accompanied him to the Kingdom of Diamonds. "Stella," he said, "Lead us to him!" Together they raced off in search of the beloved Queen of Spades.

**Please Review! Thanks for reading! ^^**


	9. Chapter 9

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN HETALIA OR ANY OF THE CHARACTERS ECT!**

**I'm sorry it's been a bit longer than usual, I've had writer's block, but I think I'm getting better. This chapter will be short, but I promise the next chapters will be longer. **

Arthur found himself again with his wrists and ankles bound, but this time tied to a tree. He did not know for how long he had been unconscious, nor did he know what they had done other than they must have cast some sort of spell on him. It didn't even seem to matter anymore. Whatever spell they had put on him, it caused him excrucisting pain worse than anything he had endured in his entire lifetime. It was a buring feeling that was felt throught his whole body, as if there were flames burning under his skin.

There was some hope. The hope that Stella would bring help for him, and the queen would be rescued.

They entered the forest, Stella slowed down, then she stopped. "This must be the place," the King of Spades looked to his men, "Search for any signs of him!" Alfred began looking through the bushes, when after a few minutes one of the gaurds called to him. He pointed to smoke coming from behind a few other trees, and also just visible was the top of a tent. This was it! Arthur had been kidnapped and this was where he was being helod as a hostage!

They all charged the camp, taking the queen's captors by surprise. Alfred stopped for a moment as his gaurds kept the kidnappers busy. His eyes widened in anger, seeing the worst thing he ever had seen in his life. His precious Arthur had been beaten, tortured, starved, and tied to a tree! The man didn't even know he was in the process of being rescued!

The sight made Alfred completely lose all control over himself. He let out a scream, jumping down from the horse, and taking out his royal spade sword. He clenched his teeth tightly. One of the men who had tortured the queen came at him from behind with a knife, ready to stab him. The king quickly turned around runny the blade through this man's heart.

The normally beautiful emerald eyes were full of anger, and hatred for these men. The man was slammed to the ground, taking his final painful breathes before dying. Alfred looked at the other captors who returned his glance with glares; however, they did not go back to fighting, but instead ran off deeper into the forest.

The king huffed, he did not chase them, but he release the unconscious Arthur from his bonds, and carried him to the horse bridal style. When they were all ready Alfred had them continue back the way they came.

**Thank you for reading, and I promise the next chapter will have a lot more! Please Review!**


	10. Chapter 10

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN HETALIA OR ANY OF THE CHARACTERS ECT!**

**I'm sorry for not updating as frequently as usual, I have been a little busy with school and other things. Also, the Hetalia Day meet-up in my area is very soon, I'm very excited. Anyway, there will be romance and more USUK starting next chapter. **

Arthur opened his eyes to find himself to his surprise, in a bed, and not lying on the ground all tied up. His vision was a bit blurred at first, but after a few moments he was able to see the light purple ceiling above him. He realized that he was home, in the Palace of Spades. He had to have been rescued while he was unconsious. On top of that, he the burning feeling throughout his body that he felt before was gone.

Just then, another maid entered the room, carrying a tray with a bowl of plain oatmeal, and a small cup of tea. She placed the tray on the night stand and turned to the the blond, "My Queen, I see you have finally woken up," she smiled, "You have been unconsious since his majesty, the king, rescued you yesterday." She paused for a moment, then said, "I will inform him that you are awake," She bowed and started for the door, "Oh, please be sure you eat up, the doctor informed us to add special herbs to your food to help the pain," and with that, she left the room.

The Queen of Spades sat up. He feared how his husband would react seeing him, after he had left the palace alone, gotten captured and tortured, just as he had been warned. Arthur had been arrogant, and disobeyed the one person who meant more to him than anything else in the world. So, he prepared himself to face an angry Alfred.

Suddenly the door swung open and closed, Arthur didn't need to look at the man to know who it was. He kept his head down, avoiding any chance of eye contact.

"Arthur?" Alfred said. Arthur did not respond, "Arthur, answer me."

"Alfred," the other started, "I'm sorry, I honestly did not mean for-"

"Please don't," the taller man interrupted, "The only thing that matters right now is that you are safe." He took a seat on the edge of the bed next to his lover, "I can never forgive what those men did to you." He gently cupped his hands on Arthur's cheeks, softly kissing his bruised eye, then his forehead, and lastly his lips. "The doctors said you'll be alright in a few days. Then we can spend evenings together again."

Arthur sighed, and remained silent.

"I have some work to do, but I'll come back as soon as I can."

Several days had passed, and Arthur's body was once again able to function properly thanks to the healing herbs found only in the Kingdom of Spades. He was in the tower again, admiring the clocks of the King and Queen of Spades. Yao had not explained to him much more than the fact that the clocks had power to see through time itself. Arthur slowly reached out his hand, touching the larger round clock. Suddenly, he found himself found himself in his and Alfred's bed chamber.

The room was different than usual, it had a darker feel to it for some reason. The normally neatly shelved books were all unorganised and out of order. The bed was not made, and the wardrobe was covered in a layer of dust. Also, Alfred was sitting at his work desk, sobbing. Arthur wanted to run over and comfort his husband, but he couldn't, he could only watch.

There was a knock on the door, "My King," said Yao. He entered the room, with a sad expression he looked at Alfred, "Your Highness, you /need/ to eat something. Please forgive me, but you cannot live like this..."

Alfred shook his head, "Leave me be."

"But, My King!"

"I said, let me be!"

The long dard haired man bowed and left the room. The King of Spades laid his head back on the desk, crying.

Arthur wanted nothing more than to comfort his love, to hug him, and tell him everything would be alright. Then, just as suddenly as the scene had appeared to him, it all faded away, and he was once again standing in the secret tower as he had been just before. Arthur realized, he had seen into the future! He couldn't allow for this vission to come true, for Alfred to suffer! But what could he do?

**I hope you liked this chapter. Please review! Thank you for reading! ^^**


	11. Chapter 11

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN HETALIA OR ANY OF THE CHARACTERS ECT!**

**I'm so sorry I haven't updated in so long! I've had a lot going on with school and other stuff! Luckily, I'm going to start having some more time to write. Also, there is, as promised, romance USUK in this chapter. There is no sex scene although it is implied. Sorry, I can't write that kind of thing. Anyway, I hope you like it. **

_The Queen of Spades lay on the bed, he did not stir, nor did he make even a sound, appearing as if in a deep sleep. A very tranquil scene, yet he was cold, cold as ice. There was no breathing, no heartbeat. Could it be Arthur is...? No! No! This couldn't be happening! Tears began to fill the King of Spades' eyes, "Arthur!" he screamed, "My queen! My love! No! PLEASE! Wake up! Open your eyes! ARTHUR PLEASE!" He collapsed onto the cold body, crying into the chest where the heart used to beat. He heard nothing. Alfred sobbed, his heart was breaking from the death of his queen._

Arthur awoke, very much alive. He checked his pulse to be sure, still beating, his body was warm, and he was able to breathe. It had been only a dream. The blond turned to lay on his side, seeing Alfred sleeping peacefully next to him. The smaller man was still shuddering in fear from his dream, which was enough to was his husband.

"Arthur?" he asked, pulling the other blond closer, "You're shivering."

"It's nothing," he replied, "I'm sorry I woke you. Go back to sleep."

Alfred shook his head, "That's not fair. You can't just tell me to go back to sleep right after you wake me up." He pouted, "You can fall right back to sleep, while I'll end up just lying here for hours. No, you are staying up with me."

Arthur rolled his eyes at the king's childishness, "Alright."

"Where you dreaming?" he asked, noticing the shivering.

"It's nothing."

Alfred shrugged, "If you say so." He stared for a moment, "Arthur... I'm sorry for leaving you here when I went to the Kingdom of Diamonds," he sighed, "I realize you must have been lonely." The other remained silent. "I have to leave in a few days for another meeting in the Kingdom of Hearts." Arthur frowned, "But this time, I want you to come with me. I don't want to leave you here and get lonely again."

A few quiet moments passed and softly, their lips brushed against each other. Only seconds later, the taller male licked the other's lips, attempting to coax them open. At last, he was allowed enterance into the mouth, his tongue swirled around, exploring every inch.

They parted for air, staring into one another's eyes with pure adoration. Alfred moved down to kiss Arthur's neck, as his hands did the same moving down the man's chest and stomach, stopping at the waistline of his pants. The queen let out sounds of pleasure, encouraging the other to keep going.

...

The two lovers lay sprawled across the bed breathing heavily. Alfred pulled Arthur close to cuddle. They laid peacefully for a few moments, Arthur nearly falling back to sleep, when Alfred broke the silence, "Hey, Arthur?"

"Hm?" he replied.

"You love me, don't you?"

"Yes, of course."

"And I love you. I know I'm not the greatest husband, but I want just want you to be safe," he kissed the other on the top of his head. "I need you, I don't know what I would do without you." Arthur prentended to have fallen asleep, as to not ruin the moment by what he knew was to come.

**Thank you for reading! Will update sooner. Please review. ^^**


	12. Chapter 12

**I am so sorry for not updating in so long, again, I have a lot going on with school and such. So, this chapter is longer and introduces more of the cardverse kingdoms. Thank you for reading. ^^**

The Kingdom of Hearts, it was beautiful, but not in the same way as the Kingdom of Spades. In Spades, the beaches were rocky, the palace towers were a deep blue color that looked like the ocean when the sun shone on them, and everything decorated with black and various shades of purple and blue. The Kingdom of Hearts was quite different. They too had cities along the seaside, but their beaches were sandy, with seashells and the weather was warm and rather mild, like the Kingdom of Diamonds. The colors of red, white, and pink decorated everything, the windows in the palace's towers were shaped like hearts, and tinted slightly pink.

The night they arrived, the royals were greeted with a grand party in their honor. They waited outside the large double door to the ballroom. The doors were opened to the light of the party.

The footman stood next to the entrance, green eyes, shoulder length blond hair, and very feminine looking, "Guys, I'm announcing like-" he was pushed out of the way by the joker, Gilbert.

"Hey, I am your awesome joker announcing the King of Hearts, Ludwig, the Queen of Hearts, Kiku, and the Jack of Hearts, Feliciano!" The king and queen entered the room along with their jack. "From the not as awesome Kingdom of Diamonds, the king, Francis, the queen, Lili, and the jack, Vash!" The three of them did the same, "From the Kingdom of Clubs, King Ivan, Queen Elizabetha, and Jack Roderich!" They followed as the others had. "And from the Kingdom of Spades, the king, Alfred, the queen, Arthur, and the jack, Yao!" Alfred held tightly to Arthur as they walked in with Yao by their side.

"Again, I am the awesome joker! Good night everybody!" Gilbert yelled doing a backflip, and he vanished. No one really knew why the joker would randomly show up at the royal parties, even the King of Hearts was ignorant of the reason, regardless that the joker was his elder brother. Some believed that he liked showing off and making sure people know that he exists. Originally, he was supposed to become the King of Hearts, but he denied his right and went to be a joker.

The kings and queens of the four Cardverse Kingdoms moved to the center of the dance floor. Alfred put one hand on Arthur's waist, and took his hand with the other. The music began and the four couples began a waltz.

Arthur sat in the corner, Alfred had gone with the King of Clubs, which would eventually end in a heated argument of which no one else really wanted to get involved. The Queen of Spades watched as the nobles of the Kingdom of Hearts danced joyfully, bringing back memories from his childhood.

Distracted, the blond was startled by the voice from beside him, "Good evening, Queen of Spades". Arthur looked to see the short black haired and brown eyed man. He was dressed in various shades of red and pink, decorated with hearts and flowers in his crown.

Kiku, the Queen of Hearts, was a quiet and reserved man, but rather interesting to talk to. He was the first friend Arthur had made since becoming the Queen of Spades. They talked for hours. Their topics ranged from fun childhood memories, to deep beliefs of the meaning of life.

Arthur looked back to the dance floor and saw the King of Hearts and the kingdom's jack dancing together. Kiku noticed, "Our marraige was arranged from birth. Ludwig and Feliciano are true lovers, they are good friends of mine also. Yet, I do wish at times I could know love..." He sighed, "I admire the love between you and Alfred."

Arthur sighed as well, and looked towards his husband. The argument between him and Ivan was turning physical, being broken up by the two nations' jacks.

"Excuse me," the Queen of Spades left the Queen of Hearts to distract his husband from his anger.


	13. Chapter 13

**So, I have the next few chapters already written, so updates will be more frequent. So, thank you for reading, and please review. ^^**

Arthur awoke surrounded by the colors of the Hearts Kingdom, and his husband's arms around him. Alfred was a late sleeper, so the Queen of Spades dressed himself and started for the halls where he again ran into the Queen of Hearts accompanied by a young bland maid, who curtsied.

Kiku smiled warmly, "Good morning, Arthur, I trust you slept well?"

"Oh yes, very well, my husband sleeps late, so, he may be awhile."

"I see. Well, in that case, I was about to go by the beach for a walk. Would you care to join me?"

"Thank you."

"Very well. Zoey," he turned to the maid, "Please, when the King of Spades wakes up, inform him as to where we are."

The young woman curtsied again, making her way down the hallway. Arthur stared in that direction for a few moments.

Kiku noticed, "Her brother is a gaurd at the palace. If you get the opportunity, do try her desserts, she is a marvalous baker. Antonio, a member of the court, has really taken a liking to her." Arthur nodded and sighed. "Walk with me?" The Queen of Hearts led his comrade out of the red palace and to the beach behind the royal gardens. The two queens strolled side by side along the shore. The both of them had been silent, only hearing the waves against the sand, and their heavy footsteps. "This country has many legends, did you know that?"

The Queen of Spades was awoken from his trance-like state, "Oh? No, I didn't."

"They say that many years ago, the country was founded by a cold and cruel woman. She became the first Queen of Hearts, and she had her people do everything to her liking, and if anything was out of line in the slightest, she would have them beheaded. He paused for a second, "That is why the title of Queen of Hearts is seen as a cruel position; however, there is more to the story." He paused again, "The first Queen of Hearts, was cruel, yet a beautiful woman. Countless men came from far and wide seeking her hand in marraige. None of the suitors pleased her, they would bring extravagant gifts, but she sent them all away, until the day, he came.

"He was not supposed to even meet her. It was an accident, by chance, they met in the garden. He was merely an escort to the young prince from the Kingdom of Diamonds, admiring the roses in the garden. She found him there, was going to yell for the man to lose his head, but she stopped when their eyes met. It was love at first sight. The young man melted her cold heart, and filled it with love. They were married, and the Queen of Hearts changed her ways. So, the Hearts had become the kingdom of love." They stopped, "I was born here, raised as a noble, told whom I was to marry, but I have never known true love, which is what I yearn for." Kiku looked the other in the eyes, "You and Alfred have that love, treasure it, for it is a gift." Silence onve again, they did not notice someone approaching them from behind.

"Ah well, what do we have here?" The blond man, dressed in orange stood behind them. He was rather tall, with blue eyes and long wavy hair. If it hadn't been for the slight beard on his chin, he would probably be mistaken for a woman.

Kiku looked up, "Oh, hello, Francis, good morning."

"Hi~! Thought a walk on the beach would be nice, looks like I wasn't alone," he paused, seeing Arthur, "Ah, Queen of Spades," he shifted so that he was standing in front of him.

Arthur retained his apathetic face, however, he did start turning red with the King of Diamonds' face so close to his own, "King of Diamonds..."

"Oh! He's blushing! How cute!" He smirked, moving closer to the other feeling his breath on his lips. His hand moved slowly down the queen's hip, stopping at his waist, pulling him closer.

"Uh... Francis..." Kiku was about to intervene.

"Alfred doesn't need to know..." he dipped him, holding him over the water.

Arthur squirmed, trying to push the King of Diamonds away, "Get your bloody hands off of me!"

Francis smirked again, "As you wish, my dear queen," and he dropped him. Arthur landed in the water, sitting up, covered in salt water, mud, and seaweed.

Arthur looked up at him in anger, as would be expected. The King of Diamonds laughed, "That's what you get!" He continued laughing, he ran back towards the palace and waved, "Adieu!" Arthru splashed the water around him, like a child throwing a tantrum. Kiku moved to help him up.

"I swear, I will get that bloody frog back for this! Mark my words, idiot! You stupid- Aaaaah!"

Pain. A sharp excrutiating pain near his left shoulder blade. Naturally, he moved his hand to cover where he felt the pain.

"Arthur?! Arthur, what's wrong?!" He helped his friend to stand up. Arthur scrunched his face in pain, but then it was fine.

He sighed, "It must have been the fall, I'm alright. Bloody frog..."

Kiku nodded, "Come inside, I'll have your clothes cleaned." The both of them headed back to the palace.


End file.
